Our Last Hope Book 1: Starry Nights
by YouMayKnowMeAsAngel
Summary: A prophecy is told about a danger that is yet to come, and seven cats must answer the call... Meanwhile, a brother and a sister must deal with the prophecy, and what part they must play. Add a strange "loner" tom that takes an interest in the sister, and you got yourself a story!


Prologue

The pale light of the half-moon shone down on the forest clearing, it's bright rays lighting up the golden fur of the she cat that waited there. If one were to look closer, they would discover that her pelt was filled with shinning stars, almost as if she was a part of the sky itself.

The golden cat's amber eyes were fixed on space across the clearing from herself, narrowed in concentration. Her impatience was shown with a slight flick of her tail tip, and any cat could tell that she was on edge. Finally, the thing that the she cat had been waiting for happened. The spot that she had been staring at began to shimmer, and an outline of another cat came into view.

The cat, a black and white tom, blinked slowly, as if just waking. His eyes focused on the she cat, who stood and padded over to him.

"Goldenstar?" He asked in a scratchy voice.

The golden she cat nodded, sitting down in front of the tom. "Hello Nightpad."

The tom bowed his head with respect. "What news does StarClan have to give ThunderClan?"

Goldenstar's eyes closed. She seemed wary and tired, even though StarClan's hunting grounds should be a restful place. "Not just to ThunderClan. To all the clans."

The medicine cat's head snapped up, confused.

She continued. "StarClan foresees a great danger, a threat that could destroy us all."

"What is this threat?" The tom asked, worry flooding his voice.

Instead of answering, Goldenstar's eyes glazed over. When she spoke, her voice echoed around the clearing. _"Fear and death will come with claws and fangs, and many a cat will loose their life in the most sacred of places within the lake. Only seven cats can stop this horror, six from inside the clans that share the same blood, and one from outside. Their final choice will change the destiny of the clans forever, either in darkness or in light."_

Nightpad gasped. "No…no! This can't be happening! The Clans are in a time of peace-"

"-You must not tell anyone but the other medicine cats about the prophecy." Goldenstar ordered.

The tom stuttered in shock. "But, the leaders must know what will-"

"-You must not tell anyone!" Goldenstar hissed, standing. "That is crucial!"

"But…what can I do?" Nightpad wailed. "What will become of the clans?!"

Goldenstar touched her tail to his shoulder. "Do not fret, there is still hope. Seven cats, two from your clan, can save us all."

"Who?" Nightpad whispered. "Who are they? How can I find them?"

"Wait for the sign." The golden she cat's form started to fade, but she continued to speak to the medicine cat as her spirit left the clearing. "You must find an apprentice Nightpad, before the next half-moon."

"Don't go!" Nightpad cried. "You must help us!"

Still, the she cat continued to disappear with a final order. "You must find the seven. They are the clan's only hope."

:

:

:

:

:

Splashkit lowered herself into a crouch, her aqua blue eyes focused on the ball of moss in front of her. "The powerful hunter sets her gaze on her prey." She muttered to herself, swishing her tail along the ground. "It's big enough to feed half the Clan. She knows it is an important catch, and she won't mess up."

Bunching up her muscles, the small cream colored kit hurled herself at the ball of moss, darting her paw out to hook it with her claw. She flung it into the air above her, and spun around so that she was lying on her back. She batted at the ball with her paws, sending it back up into the air.

A brown flash of fur suddenly leaped over her, grabbing the moss in mid air.

Splashkit leaped up, glaring at her brother. "Hey!"

Rabbitkit purred in amusement, his big green eyes blinking at her. "Oh, did I steal the powerful hunter's prey?" He teased, his voice muffled around the moss.

Splashkit growled playfully, flicking her tail under his nose. "Yes, but it's my catch. I deserve all the credit."

Rabbitkit dropped the ball on the ground with a sniff. "You want credit for catching some moss? Some hunter you will be."

Splaskit leaped out at him with a fake snarl, her claws sheathed. The two kits tumbled over each other, bouncing out of the Thunderclan nursery entrance. They rolled around the camp until Rabbitkit escaped, taunting Splashkit as he ran away. She took off after him, weaving through the legs of a returning hunting patrol. When she got close enough to her brother, she leapt on top of his back with a mighty heave.

He tumbled over, sending both of them flying into a small cave in the cliff wall of the camp. The two landed in a small pool inside the cave with a splash, soaking them to the bone.

"Hey!" A cat protested from the back of the cave.

The two kits quickly scrambled out of the pool, and Splashkit looked around to see where they were. She could see little shelves dug into the wall of the cave, and the air smelled like fresh herbs and cool water. They were in the medicine cat den!

She looked to Rabbitkit to tell him this, but his large green eyes were staring at the cat who had spoken. Splashkit looked up to find Nightpad, Thunderclan's medicine cat, glaring down at them with ice blue eyes.

"What in Starclan's name are you doing?" He demanded, his gaze passing between the two of them fiercely.

At her side, Rabbikit started to stammer in embarrassment. Splashkit, not understanding why her brother was so scared, stepped forward boldly. "We didn't mean to come in here." She mewed. "We were just playing."

Nighpad blinked down at her, then glanced over at his store. "Well…you didn't disturb much."

Only some small black seeds were disturbed, and the black and white tom began to scoop them back into place.

Rabbitkit stepped forward timidly, sniffing the seeds. "Are these poppy seeds?" He mewed quietly.

Nightpad stopped working for a moment to blink in surprise at Rabbitkit. "Yes they are. How did you know?"

Splashkit looked at her brother. She didn't know what kind of seeds those were. They just looked like normal old medicine cat herbs to her.

Rabbitkit shrugged slightly, but Splashkit could see the glow in his eyes he talked. "You gave some to Sunwhisker when he dislocated his shoulder."

Nighpad's whiskers twitched in amusement. "That's right. Do you know what they are used for?"

Splashkit's paws shifted. She didn't see why this was important. It was just seeds anyways. She glanced at the entrance to the den as her brother answered.

"Um…poppy seeds are used to dull pain and….help with sleep?"

Nighpad purred, obviously happy. "Right again! You have a knack for remembering herbs."

Rabbitkit's tail flung straight up into the air in joy. "Thanks Nightpad!" He mewed.

Splashkit rolled her eyes, a bit jealous of her brother's praise. "It's just seeds." She muttered.

Rabbitkit ignored her. "Do you think I would be a good medicine cat?" He asked Nightpad.

Splashkit almost froze with shock. Why did Rabbitkit want to know _that?_ They were going to be warriors!

Nightpad's eyes glowed. "Perhaps." He nudged her brother's shoulder. "Go on and play now."

Splashkit followed Rabbitkit out of the den, noticing how happy he seemed. Splashkit was still utterly shocked. Did her brother want to be a medicine cat?

Before she could ask him, her mother ran over to them from the nursery, "Where have you been?!" Softfur scolded. "You know you can't just go tumbling around the clan like a bunch of bumbling badgers!"

_ Try saying that five times fast._ Splashkit thought sourly.

Softfur was one of the most beautiful she cats in the clan, with her silky cream fur and bright green eyes. She cared for everyone dearly, especially her kits and her mate, Hawkstar. Having the Thunderclan leader as a father meant that Splashkit must set an example for the other cats, or so her mother said.

Splashkit resembled her mother. They shared the same soft cream fur and slender body, although instead of her mother's eyes, Splashkit had her father's bright aqua ones, for which she was named. Rabbitkit looked almost just like his father, only instead of a brown tabby he had a solid brown pelt. He also had his mother's green eyes. Splashkit and Rabbitkit both had their father's white tipped tail, although Rabbitkit was named for it.

Splashkit listened as Rabbitkit eagerly told Softfur all about how he had guessed the seeds, and the feeling of dread slowly filled her stomach.

What would she do if her brother became a medicine cat?


End file.
